


【岳灵】观影

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: “还要吗？”灵超以为他说的是糖，或者是亲吻，反正他点了头，结果是岳明辉拿了那杯黑麦伏特加一饮而尽，抬起他的下巴又给了他一个绵长的热吻。
Relationships: Ling Chao & Yue Yue, 岳灵 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【岳灵】观影

灵超成年有几个月了。  
几个月之前岳明辉给他置办了个气派的宴会，请了京城木姓的名角来助兴，还有军阀世家卜司令的小儿子，陈家西洋留学回来搞艺术的大少爷，但凡是上海有头有脸的人物都没错过灵超的成人宴。岳明辉把成人宴的饭店定在黄浦江对面，灵超虽然不太清楚花销，但他那天晚上吹江风的时候觉得要是他自己定价，这块地方一定是全上海最黄金的地段。  
灵超不姓灵，也不姓岳，他能让岳明辉为他这么大手笔的操办不仅因为他是岳明辉的宝贝，在岳家做事的老管家临终前把独子拜托给岳明辉照顾，老管家是岳明辉的心腹，岳明辉念着旧情接下这个小孩儿，当成弟弟养大。  
后来岳明辉才知道老管家是因为岳家的仇家而死，他为了保护唯一的孩子，只留下了尾字，给他重新取名为灵超。  
灵超跟他差九岁，跟在他身边生活快有十几年，平时叫岳明辉唤的是叔叔，虽然他知道岳明辉把他当的是弟弟而不是侄子。

但是岳明辉没有只把他当弟弟，同样地，灵超也没只把岳明辉当成他的叔叔。  
灵超成年前就暗示过好几次自己的感情，他分辨不出来岳明辉到底是对他没感觉还是装傻，勾引也罢，明撩也罢，每次都看那人像个木头似的没有反应，灵超也就不那么明显地表露出来了。  
成年之前他跟岳明辉撒娇说成了大人要岳明辉带他长见识，他原本以为岳明辉得拒绝他，拿他当小孩儿来噎他，他连回击的话都想好了，结果晚上到书房去的时候，那人带着金丝眼镜穿着丝绸睡衣头也没抬地回了他一句“好”，叫他早点睡觉，过几天周末带他长见识。

灵超醒得早，青年人总是体力足，懒觉也睡不上多久。今天家教老师让岳明辉放了假，灵超不用念英语也不用写算术，他光着脚溜到岳明辉的房间打算喊人起床。  
岳明辉房间里的窗帘拉的严实，一点光也透不进来；灵超推了个缝自己闪身挤进去，庆幸还没有吵醒岳明辉，却不知这些年来形成习惯的警觉，早就在灵超碰到门把手的那一瞬间唤醒了岳明辉。  
只是没睁眼罢了，岳明辉也挺好奇这小孩儿又有什么机灵想法。  
灵超能有什么机灵想法，他不过站在岳明辉床前抓耳挠腮了一阵就泰山压顶似的扑在岳明辉身上，破罐子破摔似的大喊着“起床啦——”把人喊醒。  
岳明辉这才佯装从梦境里刚脱出身来，从被子里伸出一只手圈住了灵超的腰身，“哎呦”一声把人抱在怀里滚了半个圈。灵超抓着他的睡衣领子说岳叔你睡太久啦，你答应我了的你忘了吗。岳明辉要先思索一阵，看到小孩儿瘪着嘴不高兴了，他才恍然大悟似的开口。  
“哥哥今天带你开开眼。”

岳明辉是对那些进口的片子没什么兴趣的。  
不仅仅是因为他没时间耗在这些情色影像上，更主要的是因为年轻时候他玩儿的太开，通俗说岳明辉就是二十出头的时候浪够了，各种把式都见识过了，更别提被老爹送去英国长见识那几年了。  
岳明辉有时候觉得自己是收手的及时，不然保不准哪天就玩儿过了头，乐极生悲。  
岳明辉今天能让小孩儿开开眼的，无非就是小孩儿自己说没吃过猪肉只看过猪跑的那些，岳明辉逼问了好几次灵超说的是什么“猪肉”，灵超红着脸不肯说，岳明辉猜大概就是情情爱爱这些事吧。  
之前有人给岳明辉介绍了个私人放映厅，说是上海新开的一家不错的录像馆，什么都能看；那人拿着酒杯撞了岳明辉的一下，凑过去挑了挑眉毛说，那些片儿也能看。  
岳明辉跟那人说可惜他禁欲了，等他哪天来了兴致，会去照顾一下生意的。  
这倒是有点没面子了，岳明辉这个“兴致”来的有点快，倒像是他忍不住了似的，不过。  
不过，带宝贝儿长见识，这点面子不要也罢。  
“在外边守着。”  
给秘书留下一句话，岳明辉搂着灵超进了放映厅。

“岳叔，看什么呀？”  
小孩儿第一次进放映厅觉得新鲜，屋子有点不像他们家里的样子，灵超说这像是被关在大盒子里，岳明辉听了只是笑。  
男孩儿乖巧地坐在沙发上转着脑袋欣赏，岳明辉从旁边的冰柜里拿出一瓶洋酒和一盒冰块，他熟练地开酒，兑冰，刚倒好一杯尝尝味道，余光瞥见男孩儿正直勾勾地盯着他。  
“岳叔，我也想喝。”  
岳明辉只是犹豫了一下便想起来说好今天要给小孩儿长见识的，虽然酒精不是原本打算的，但是也无妨，只沾了唇的酒杯被放到了灵超手里，岳明辉朝他动了下下巴，示意给他了。  
灵超有点惊喜，眼睛里漏出点光，像是在银河里撒了把碎钻那样透亮，岳明辉瞥他一眼又笑了，他觉得今天灵超特别可爱，明明成年了是个大人了，却好像比未成年的时候还小。  
灵超印着那点水渍落的唇，岳明辉只是面上装不懂罢了；他起身拿着酒瓶又倒了一杯给他自己，把软木塞塞回瓶子，身后小孩儿被一口闷的烈酒呛得撕心裂肺地咳嗽，岳明辉心疼又想笑地坐回他身边给他拍背顺气，正巧放映厅屏幕上唯一的那点光也灭了，岳明辉选的电影要开始了。  
男人拿过摆在手边的酒杯抿了一口，他从旁边扯了个抱枕垫在背后能靠的舒服点，手臂搭在灵超身后的沙发背上，翘着二郎腿，似看非看地盯着屏幕。

灵超很快就明白这“电影”里演的什么了。  
虽是没学过日语，灵超光看着画面猜了个七八分。好在岳明辉照顾他头一回，没挑个太刺激的，小孩儿以为是纯爱片，男女主角进了家门，电影快进了正剧，灵超浑然不知，看的正入迷。  
不同于小孩儿正襟危坐地颇要钻研个明白的架势，岳明辉懒懒散散地靠在沙发上，搭在靠背上的右手还拿着新续的黑麦伏特加，他完全不在意屏幕上投的什么影，他看灵超的反应就够了。  
不太真切。岳明辉只能想到这个词，他觉得灵超的表情不太真切，他包裹在衣衫里瘦削的脊骨样子也不太真切，俊俏的侧脸线条也毛茸茸的不真切，红红的耳尖也不太真切。  
岳明辉觉得自己应该是没有醉，他酒量可比以前要好了很多，这些年官场生意觥筹交错的，三五时和这个少爷那个老总聚一聚的，早就练就了千杯不倒的本领。  
他为了印证自己还没喝醉，他鬼使神差地把手附上了灵超通红的耳朵。  
岳明辉的手总是凉的，大夫给他诊说是体寒，不是什么大碍，抓了草药喝了快半年也不见有什么变化，倒是灵超天天抱怨保姆一煮药他就要流鼻血，他天天在家里闻味儿都快十全大补了，岳明辉才擅自停了药。

岳明辉的凉和灵超的烫让两个人都惊愕了一下，相比之下灵超的反应要激烈一些，几乎是在岳明辉碰上他耳朵的那一瞬间，他克制不住地颤抖了一下，回头嗔怒似的看岳明辉。  
本来岳明辉不觉得带灵超来长这种见识是什么错误，但是灵超向他投过来的像是埋怨又像是娇嗔的一眼，直接让岳明辉的心跳停了一瞬，他痴痴看着灵超，完全不觉自己的失态。  
“岳叔......”灵超叫了他一声，声音又细又软，“你干嘛.......”  
灵超的脸红透了，小孩儿理解的纯爱片不过是拉拉小手亲亲脸蛋的爱情片，谁知道岳明辉给他看的爱情片是一上来就舌吻的纯爱片，他想看又不敢看，他觉得有点难受，有点渴，头有点晕，但是他不知道要不要跟岳明辉说。  
岳明辉看着小漂亮脸红到眼角，一副欲言又止的可怜模样，他捏着人耳朵的手忍不住摩挲起来，手法老练又色情；他不答灵超的话，只是在黑暗里望着他，耳边那些刻意制造的水声岳明辉置若罔闻，他只是望着灵超，眼神里有笑意；而在灵超眼里，他理解为鼓舞。  
别错过，灵超。  
他听见一个声音。

岳明辉没能想是灵超拽着他的领带扑过来的。小孩儿像一个刚出山的小老虎，带着点年幼的用力过猛的狠劲儿，直接啃上了岳明辉的嘴唇。  
岳明辉从来没这么头痛过这个处境，如果换做是别人，岳明辉当然乐得美人在怀，更何况主动献吻勾引的美人，可现在身上这个扑上来就没动作的小老虎是灵超，他当宝贝疼的灵超，他虽然喜欢，但是总有些顾忌和舆论，灵超才刚刚十八岁，不该和岳明辉蹚这个浑水的。  
岳明辉正苦恼着怎么跟灵超说这些，他还在犹豫是推开他还是任他乱来的时候，灵超不再吻他了，他趴在岳明辉身上，漂亮的大眼睛里装了点羞怯和坚定对他开口：“岳明辉，我喜欢你。”  
他说的不是岳叔，也没喊他哥哥，少年人的那点固执让他念的是同一屋檐下给他无微不至关心的人的大名，这是他英语老师教会他的那点仪式感——那个董姓的，在香港居住过一段时间的年轻男子。彼时他听完灵超所谓的那些计划之后大笑着跟灵超说：“弟弟，你要知道，这是诚意。”  
“英语里应该说是sincerity。”

诚意。  
对于岳明辉来说，灵超的诚意实在是太足够了，不止这一回莽撞的表白，先前那些被岳明辉自动忽略的小伎俩，说是书上看来的那些英语的情话句子，连家里常年订的花的品种都有一回让灵超偷偷换了，男孩从花瓶里抽出一枝白玫瑰问他花语是什么。  
“我足以与你相配”，岳明辉知道的，但他没说，他跟灵超说我从来就没听说过，小孩儿把花往他手里一塞，一溜烟跑了。  
岳明辉倒像是没有诚意的那个了。

“电影好看吗？”岳明辉一个翻身把小孩压在身底下，他们额头贴着额头，鼻尖相互蹭着，岳明辉的话变成了气态的伏特加，熏得第一次喝酒的灵超晕乎乎的，他想伸手摸摸自己的脸是不是烫的能煮鸡蛋，却不自觉地勾上了岳明辉的脖子。  
“超儿长见识了吗？”灵超的脸通红，不知道是因为酒精还是岳明辉的荤话，他要是现在叫岳明辉不要说这些他就输了，他虽然不知道输了赢了又能怎么样，他只想着他今天一定得拿下，就像岳明辉拿下那些合同时候的慷慨激昂。  
“爸爸的事情我都知道了，”灵超没回答他的调戏的话语，他眼神里还有点清明，他努力让岳明辉明白他在说什么，他懂岳明辉那些彻夜不寐的顾虑。他圆溜溜像黑葡萄一样的大眼睛总能洞穿岳明辉的心，他抬起脖子贴在岳明辉的耳畔说：  
“我迟早也会要下地狱的。”

岳明辉从来没有同他提起过那些往事，仇家也好，身世也罢，他总想着他替灵超处理好这些，男孩就能和普通人一样长大，他却总是忘记曾经的老管家明明也是局外人，最后却也悲哀地被迫卷进岳家的这些腥风血雨里。  
灵超又怎么逃脱的了干系。  
他最后也会双手沾满鲜血，也会开枪不眨眼，卜家的小少爷也许会和灵超意气相投，说不好几年之后上海又是另一番面貌了。  
岳明辉其实早就下意识地考虑过了这些，不然董又霖明明是上海到香港的联络人，又怎么会屈伸到岳家做个私人教师，当着灵超的面，董又霖就得喊岳先生，等到私底下两个人厮混的时候，倒是“小董”“辉哥”喊得亲。  
岳明辉不想去追究是谁和灵超说了这些，他知道自己可能没法开口，而有人替他解决了这个麻烦，他庆幸就算是知道了真相，灵超也已经做好了应对未来那些变数和深渊的准备；他甚至能给岳明辉勇气，足够当一个大人了。

岳明辉偏了个头去吻灵超的嘴唇。  
小孩儿的唇瓣是粉红色的，岳明辉看见他刚才看电影的时候就不自觉地舔嘴唇，嫩软的小舌伸出一截，把嘴唇濡湿之后又飞快的缩回去，又把手伸进口袋里想要找颗糖吃，应该是伏特加的烈劲儿还没让小孩儿适应，他可能想要吃个糖镇静一下。  
可惜口袋是空的，最后那颗薄荷糖现在正捏在岳明辉的手里，他引诱似的在灵超面前撕开包装，果不其然小孩儿吞咽了一下，然后那颗薄荷糖被放在灵超的唇瓣上，男孩循着甜味本能的张开嘴想要吃进嘴里，和甜味一起进来的，还有岳明辉的唇舌。  
灵超滞了一下，但很快岳明辉的吻技就让他晕眩起来了，他本能地想用舌尖勾住那颗薄荷糖，岳明辉却总是先他一步把糖抢回，于是他就不得不把自己的舌头伸进岳明辉的嘴里去够那颗糖，却总是勾到岳明辉的舌尖，错把它当成糖果吮吸。  
灵超昂着头，半眯着眼睛意乱情迷地舔吻着岳明辉，他还依稀能够看见屏幕里的人也和他们一样忘情地亲吻着。岳明辉吻得愈发用力，手也不安分地摸进他的衬衫里，按上那块肖想已久的脊骨，顺着骨节一路向下到尾椎，手上突然施力按了一下，灵超呜咽一声，全身颤抖起来。  
他用手去推岳明辉的胸肌，力气使不上半分倒像是勾引，岳明辉抓着那只手亲了一口，又去亲他的嘴唇，拿他的犬牙磨蹭着唇瓣，又去拿舌头顶他的上颚，灵超根本招架不住，连气都忘了换，拳头落在岳明辉背上，那人才稍微克制了点动作。  
“宝贝儿，”糖早就在两人的推拉之间化了个干净，灵超尝到了如愿以偿的甜味，岳明辉贴着他的嘴唇，一秒也不舍得离开，“超儿，我也喜欢你。”

灵超被亲的有点狼狈，嘴唇有点红肿的泛着水光，衬衫扯开几个扣子，脖子锁骨全露在外面，还印着岳明辉的指痕，而大人却只是被扯散了领带，西装外套甚至还穿在身上，稍微整理下就完全看不出端倪来。  
灵超朦胧间听到岳明辉的回应，环着人脖子的手圈的更紧了些，小老虎听到满意的答案，整个人都心满意足地散发着惬意，他搂着岳明辉又从眼睛亲吻到下巴，明明之前是多么大胆不怕被教训的一个，现在却好似含蓄起来，一言不发地用嘴唇表达爱意。  
灵超果然是个宝贝，岳明辉摸着男孩蓬松的头发把人按进自己胸膛，他亲昵地用下巴揉乱小朋友的发旋，良久他闭上眼睛叹了口气，他说：  
“宝贝儿，我真的好喜欢你。”  
怕失去一样抱的紧紧。

“还要吗？”  
灵超以为他说的是糖，或者是亲吻，反正他点了头，结果是岳明辉拿了那杯黑麦伏特加一饮而尽，抬起他的下巴又给了他一个绵长的热吻。  
那口伏特加是被岳明辉喂进嘴里的，甚至那人还恶趣味地含了一小块冰，全数渡进他嘴里。酒液的辛辣和芳香一瞬间充盈整个鼻腔到大脑，随后而来的是脖颈上细密的痒和身体里平复不了汹涌的渴和热，灵超卸了力气躺在沙发上，任由岳明辉在他身上留下青紫的吻痕，咬着那一小块细嫩的皮肤用牙齿和舌尖爱抚，从脖颈到胸前都是岳明辉留下的标记。  
被捉住胸前的茱萸的时候，灵超哼了一声，那种难耐地被人揉弄在手里的酥麻感让他忍不住发出了声音，岳明辉手上的薄茧粗糙地点燃他胸前的情爱的火花，一路窜烧到大脑，把他仅存的那点理智烧的不剩丝毫。  
想要更多，灵超却不知道他渴求的那些是什么，更多的爱抚？还是亲吻？还是更过分的动作呢？男孩儿磨蹭着双腿，因为岳明辉的抚摸他有些情动，不同于早晨没有感情的冲动，源源不断地涌向下腹的热潮和他对岳明辉无法用言语比拟的爱意一样，折磨着灵超脆弱的少年人神经。  
而岳明辉也确实发现了这一点，他强硬地用膝盖分开少年的双腿，男孩磨蹭腿的动作克制了起来，因为他发现如果他夹着岳明辉的膝盖磨蹭，这动作倒是像极了发情的小母猫，像是可怜巴巴地求欢；岳明辉又怎么会放过他，他不动声色地用膝盖蹭着男孩束缚在裤子里的欲望，好似不经意地一路磨蹭到顶端，胸前作乱的手也配合着动作，灵超绯红着脸躺在他身下，随着他的动作一颤一颤地轻喘着。  
男孩忍的满脸春意，岳明辉也不忍心让小孩儿太难受，伏下头用嘴唇摩挲乳尖，空出来的手探进男孩的裤子里，隔着内裤揉着鼓鼓涨涨的一大包，直到透过内裤都能感受到湿意，男孩的声音都染上了哭腔，才把裤子褪下。

沙发旁边的柜子里有润滑剂，岳明辉打开门就摸到了圆圆的一罐；他没太用过这个，不过灵超是第一次，和女孩子的生理构造不一样，用些还是稳妥些。  
岳明辉把玩了两下就打开了盖子，里面是凡士林样子的膏体，馥郁的香气让岳明辉有些头晕，他抠了一小块出来，用掌心的温度捂化了才抹在手指上。  
那点酒意早就腾升起来了，灵超醉的迷蒙，眼角热烈的红色像是胭脂，却不像女人那样风情万种，是他少年独有的那股子清冽，像打翻了玫瑰香膏染上的红，是直白又纯粹的情欲模样。  
“超儿，可能会有点难受，忍忍。”  
岳明辉说完又去吻他，把他迟钝的回应都禁锢在唇舌的缠绵里，灵超仅仅是刚刚这几次亲吻就已学会了大半，他学着岳明辉之前的那些勾着舌头逗弄他，完全忽略了男人的动作。  
岳明辉就是要等到灵超这个时候开始扩张的，男孩沉溺在亲吻的乐趣里，软绵绵放松的像猫，沾了油膏的手指不算费力的探进了身体，灵超只是轻轻咬了一下岳明辉的下唇表示了他的不适应，男人便放心地用手指开拓起来。  
太紧了。这是岳明辉的第一个想法，当他开始试探地抽插起来的时候，这个想法更加被证实了，紧热的甬道箍的岳明辉头皮发麻，先前沾的那点油膏确实起了作用，几下进出之后就不再那么干涩了，他咬了下灵超的嘴唇示意小朋友可以稍微中场休息一下和他拼吻技的比赛，他想观察下灵超的表情，好确认最能让他舒服的那一点在哪里。  
手指换到三根的时候，岳明辉后知后觉地摸到了小朋友的前列腺，只是一个指头的触碰，就让灵超绷紧了腿叫出了声。  
“岳叔…哪…啊哈…别…”灵超觉得越来越怪了，岳明辉不知道碰到了他的什么地方，他整个人都舒服的想要蜷缩起来，全身的力气都丢了，他感觉他的前端止不住地流出液体，他想让岳明辉摸摸他，不自觉地把东西往岳明辉手里送。  
岳明辉知道自己找到地方了，他已经不小心让小朋友感受了前所未有的刺激快感，于是接下来的动作便是擦着那一点往更深的内里探去，握着前端的手就着他的体液撸动起来，照顾到每一个细枝末节的感受，男人细心又温柔的动作让灵超舒服的哼出鼻音，不同于他自己慌乱解决的毫无章法，岳明辉做这件事的时候倒是个享受，从神色到技巧都是。  
灵超满足地舔着唇瓣，像饱足的猫咪一般露出最柔软的肚皮获得宠爱，岳明辉忍得双眼发红，小朋友却不知死活地勾着他的腰，用脚跟磨蹭着。

“抱歉..我忍不住了..."  
岳明辉抽出手指，换上自己的那根顶了进去。  
灵超生出那种从内里被劈开的错觉，他眼里蓄满泪水，双手扶着岳明辉的肩膀想要推开，却只是虚虚地搭着使不出力气，他想弓起身子逃走却办不到，微微抬起的腰更像是在引诱人深入，而岳明辉也确实在坚定又缓慢地，一寸一寸地进入他的身体。  
岳明辉怕他太疼，用舌尖安抚着他企图让他放松下来，也果然如岳明辉想的那样，他刚刚舔上灵超的耳朵，那人就从喉间泄出一声呻吟，像是小猫的轻哼；肩膀上的手彻底没了力气，被始作俑者按在沙发背上，腰也一下子软了下去，整个人哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着，像是欢愉的不得了。  
“超儿，放松点......”岳明辉咬着他的耳朵，灵超被他的热气撩拨的意识迷蒙，身下被过分打开的肿胀酸涩的感觉让他想要叫出来，他大口喘息着，努力不让自己发出那些和屏幕里女人一样的声音。  
腰肢被岳明辉的大手按着，两条腿被抗在肩膀上，整个人从里到外全都向岳明辉打开着；男人用言语和亲吻安抚着他，诱哄着灵超能把腿张开的再大些，接纳他的更多些。  
“唔嗯......啊哈......嗯岳.....岳叔.....唔....”岳明辉全部进来的时候，灵超有一种被顶到喉咙的错觉，他艰难的喘息着，带动着紧热的内壁一缩一缩的，挤压着岳明辉的性器，他咬紧牙关耐着性子等着灵超适应下来，他可不想让灵超第一次留下什么不美好的回忆。  
灵超仰躺在沙发上，润滑用的香膏里的那点催情的成分被全数吸收进身体里，那种被撑开的酸涩的感觉不那么强烈之后，他开始觉得难耐了，就只是被填满已经没办法满足他了，他想要更多，只有岳明辉能给的。  
他想用手去解决一下身前肿胀的欲望，岳明辉却先捉了他的手按回靠背上，他鼻尖蹭着灵超的，哄骗着男孩说出羞耻的话。  
“岳叔.....好难受.....”灵超只顾着摇头，刘海都汗湿贴在额头上，他弓起身子来在岳明辉的肩膀上又啃又咬，试图让恋人明白他现在的处境，“帮帮我……”  
男孩的大眼睛里噙着泪，生理上的不适让他不停的扭动着腰肢，而岳明辉被他夹的不上不下的，额头上的青筋突起，两个人都忍的不好受。  
他奖励似的吻了下灵超的额头，慢慢地挺着腰开始动了，只第一下动作就让灵超感觉到了全然不同的感觉，那种无法控制自己的感觉，呻吟也好，酒醉也无法忽视的反应也好，和只要岳明辉的阴茎摩擦他的内壁就会带来的触电般的快感，身体完全掌控在别人手里的恐惧感让灵超紧张地咬紧体内作怪的巨物。  
男人每次重重的顶进来的时候，摩擦带来的电流在内里深处一路飞蹿，甬道紧紧咬着巨物的脉络，像是迎合，又像是抗拒。  
灵超想咬住自己的手臂不让自己叫的像屏幕上的女人一样难堪，他觉得羞耻，现在这个处境就好像照镜子似的，他看着影片里的主角们像他和岳明辉一样做爱，男主角偶尔说些什么，女生就会给出反应。  
“舒服吗？”岳明辉问他，在男优的那句日语之后，他操的更深了，灵超的腰已经悬空被握在手里了，岳明辉变得更好施力起来了，他先前用手指找到的那一点被更粗更大的东西戳弄，灵超还没能开口回答一句，呻吟先他一步破逸而出。  
“唔哈.....嗯哈.....”那种快感让他感到恐惧，好像过电般噼里啪啦从全身蔓延开的无法停息的欲望随着岳明辉的反复攻击被不断延长，他抓着岳明辉的肩膀喘息着，酒精的晕眩夹杂着岳明辉在他耳边粗喘着的问话，他湿热的小口紧紧咬住岳明辉的性器，每次抽离的时候又吸吮的叫人神魂颠倒。  
就在这种反复跳动作怪的快感里，不知道在岳明辉第几次的荤话和装了马达似的腰的攻势下，小孩儿哭叫着迎来了今晚的第一个高潮，他从内里到外都痉挛着，承受不住这种超过的感觉，岳明辉抱着他哄着他也让自己不那么快就结束这场性事，灵超哭的抽噎，双眼失神地伏在男人的臂弯里喘息着，他大脑一片空白，从来没经历过的前列腺高潮和醉酒之后被延缓的感官刺激将这场高潮拖的很长，太刺激了。  
岳明辉也没能想到就这几下就能让灵超缴械，他也体谅小孩儿的第一次，不过现在这幅任人采撷的模样还是岳明辉获得了极大地满足，他拨开男孩汗湿的刘海吻他的额头，他说：  
“灵超，你做的很棒。”

还有第二次，灵超被换了个姿势抱在怀里的时候才察觉出来岳明辉的那根还在他身体里精神的跳动着，他还咬着男人的物什感受着体内的情潮，恋人微微地挺着腰唤醒他还未平息的欲望，勾起男孩呼吸不稳的喘息和呻吟。  
岳明辉双手把玩着灵超的臀肉，借着双手势力，逼着灵超跟着他的动作起伏。已经泄过一次的灵超完全没了力气躲开岳明辉的这些花样，他上半身靠在岳明辉怀里，脖子上的敏感点都被岳明辉用唇舌准确的捕捉，他被操软了腰，大腿哆嗦着跌坐在岳明辉的性器上吃得更深。  
“别啊.......唔哈.....不行了.......啊嗯.......”  
灵超觉得羞耻，他把整个人都埋进岳明辉的颈窝里不肯出来，屁股却高高地翘起惹人疼爱，岳明辉爱惨了他这个样子，娇滴滴的反抗着他，屁股却诚实的紧咬着他不放。  
“这就不行了啊？”岳明辉调笑着问他，他知道灵超不会回答，但是他还是要问，“我还没舒服呢。”  
“唔……啊哈……啊”灵超被准确又强烈的快感逼红了眼，想要逃离却没有力气，微微拱起腰，又被岳明辉的紧追不舍的进攻失了力气，跌坐在巨物上，好看的背脊弓着，全身布满了红艳暧昧的痕迹。  
男人每一次抽出都只留下头部在温热的肉腔里，再狠狠地全部顶入，直接撞在柔软的那一点上。灵超挣着腰往上缩，嗓子也叫哑了，虚虚地发出几声哼，吸吸鼻子就有几滴眼泪掉出来。岳明辉看他被欺负狠了的鼻头耳尖肩头和关节都红红的样子，忍不住更用力，想看看男孩的极限会在哪里。  
灵超哭喊着叫岳明辉快停下受不了了之类的话，岳明辉听了却只是更卖力的摆动着腰胯。最后还是没射在他身体里，他快速捣弄了几下，把灵超顶的哭叫都哽在喉咙里，大张着嘴，濒死似的迎接灭顶的高潮。岳明辉把东西射在他的肚子，腿上，有些也溅到他自己身上，那些淫靡的白色在灵超身上蜿蜒，再滴落到他的小腹上。  
他拿出手帕给人整理好，又从口袋里找出一颗果味糖塞进小孩嘴里，他怕体力消耗太大小孩儿会低血糖，岳明辉扯过旁边的毯子让他休息一会，灵超腿软的动不了，他看着男人停了碟片从旁边的盒子里又翻出点什么别的放进读碟机里，画面也算是回到了老少皆宜的那种。  
岳明辉搂着灵超，他把灵超的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，享受着片刻的安宁，灵超有点累了，但是他还是固执着睁着眼睛去瞄岳明辉，他怕这是梦，醒来的时候他和岳明辉又回到从前那种暧昧煎熬的关系，岳明辉只是把手放在他的脑袋上拍了拍。  
“睡吧，醒了我也在。”


End file.
